


ART: Head Over Hooves

by kjanddean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, Creature Fic, Digital Art, Drinking, Fan Comics, Fanart, First Time, Humor, Intoxication, Knotting, Law Enforcement, M/M, NSFW Art, Penis Size, Police Uniforms, Size Kink, Uniforms, Were-Creatures, weremoose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>warnings for the fic it was inspired by:</p><p> "intoxicated were-moose Jared and attempted anatomically incorrect knotting" </p><p>That about sums it up :)</p><p>Note: read fic first!!! Art contains spoilers!!!!</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1227652">Head Over Hooves</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Head Over Hooves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tebtosca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/gifts), [Ephermeralk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephermeralk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Head Over Hooves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227652) by [tebtosca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca). 



> This is a cartoony illustration of the abovementioned absolutely brilliant, hilarious and adorable fic  
>  
> 
> I really recommend to read fic first, because art has ALLLLL the spoilers! (and also because you just need this fic in your life :) <3 )
> 
> Thank you, Ephermeralk, for the awesome prompt that made all of this happen :)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/40691/40691_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/39852/39852_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/40168/40168_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/40256/40256_original.jpg)

 

 

also on LJ [HERE](http://kjanddean.livejournal.com/18141.html)


End file.
